The Hunters of District 12
by Kendrix D. Brandon
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne are hunters, following the footsteps of their fathers. But Peeta Mellark is missing and Katniss will do anything to get him back. And because of an incident in their hometown, Madge Undersee is thrown into the supernatural world. Mostly Gadge, but with Everlark. Previously 'Hunt'.
1. Chapter 1 - Home & Away - p1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...just some things.

**A.N.: **I got positive reviews for this so I will continue, yay! :3 This is just the revised chapter 1. Hopefully chapter 2 by this weekend!

* * *

**Episode 1 – **Home & Away

District 8

Katniss Everdeen wipes the invisible stains on the knife with a wet cloth as she sits on the desk chair. Her partner, and best friend, Gale Hawthorne, headed over to the convenience store and she needs a distraction. She fixed her dark brown hair into its usual braid, cleaned up the room and even tried surfing the net.

She had been so sure that the demon they were after knew about Peeta Mellark's whereabouts. "Damn," she mutters when she sees her reflection on the knife.

The door opens and in comes Gale carrying two paper bags filled with food and drinks and salt. "Catnip?"

"Here," she answers. "Where are we heading tomorrow?"

"Home, to District 12," he replies. He places the bags on the table and waits for the reaction of his friend. "You'll get to see Prim."

Katniss's face brightens. Primrose Everdeen is the only person in her life that matters. The two grew up together quite close and the older sister used to disregard everyone when it came to the blonde haired girl. "Great, we could use the break, too! We can also visit Madge and see how she's doing."

Gale groans but nods. "Yeah, we can do that, too." He was never really fond of Madge Undersee, but she is Katniss's other best friend. "I talked to Dad a couple of minutes ago, he said if we want to be back by lunch we should set off at around six."

She places the knife back in its sheath and inside the bag. "What did you get me? My favorite bacon, I hope?"

"First thing I saw," Gale replies. He fishes through the bag before holding up a square case. "I couldn't find any of the sodas you liked so I got you some Fanta."

Katniss sits down on the chair and opens her bottle, slurping almost half. She shrugs at Gale's raised eyebrow. "Sit, eat," she says. "We can get some sleep and then be on the move. I want to see Prim as soon as I can."

Gale does as told and opens a can of Dr. Pepper and unwraps a ham and cheese sandwich. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but—"

"I was so sure, Gale," she interrupts. "I felt like this one knew where he is. It's so frustrating! We've been to three of this damn country and he's still nowhere in sight! No damn lead either."

Her partner sighs. Gale has always loved Katniss but has never once gotten the courage to show or tell her. For one, they're supposed to act like _cousins _on a road trip. They looked alike enough. Both had grey, stormy eyes, olive skin, dark hair and a tall built. "Panem has twelve districts, Katniss." He takes a deep breath, "It's been half a year…"

"Don't even go there," she snaps. "I'm not giving up on him."

Gale nods. "Right, sorry." He turns away and begins chewing on his sandwich. "Maybe we should get some souvenirs for Rory, Vick and Posy. Prim, too."

"And Madge, I'm sure she'll appreciate it," Katniss adds. "I was thinking of getting her some more knick knacks, like a pin. You know how she always gives me her mockingjay pin when we leave. I feel bad that she's always parting with it, it is from her Aunt."

Gale merely shrugs in response. "We'll pass by some stores on the exit."

* * *

District 12

Gale's car stops in front of a two storey house that had vines all over it. No gate or garage in the front, just a worn out fence by the side of the house. A man in his forties with chestnut hair stood by the walkway, waiting for them.

When the brunette girl gets out, she jogs over to him and gives him a tight squeeze. "There's my hunting girl," Gray Everdeen says with a huge smile. "How was District Eight?"

Katniss smiles and lets go, shrugging. "Peeta isn't with me, neither was Prim, how do you think it went, Dad?"

"As long as you're here, safe and sound, in one piece and it isn't a demon inside you, then I'm sure it went well." Gray chuckles.

The brunette rolls her eyes and takes out her bags from the trunk of the old convertible. "See you later, Gale."

Tell Prim I'll see her later. Bye, Mr. Everdeen." Gale nods, waves goodbye and leaves for his home just a block away.

Katniss and her father come in and the brunette isn't surprised when footsteps run down the stairs and petite, blonde girl yells her name and wraps herself around her waist. She immediately hugs her back and sneaks a glance at the back of her shirt. "Hey, little duck."

Prim hugs her sister tighter before letting go. "I missed you," she says, smiling up at her older sister. "Playing with the Hawthornes and Madge, when she gets lonely, isn't complete without you and Gale, you know."

"I told you, Prim, it could get too dangerous, even if it is just pretend," Katniss says, shaking her head. "And, aren't you guys too old to be playing pretend?" Her sister replies that no one could resist the youngest Hawthorne's charm. "Just as long as you guys aren't hurting yourselves. Here, I have something for you." She picks around her duffel bag and brings out a brown bag. "I got in District Eight, I hope you like it."

Prim takes out the item, a silver circular necklace with a rose in the middle, from the bag. "Wow, this is so pretty! Thanks, Katniss!"

Katniss grins. "I'm glad. Do you think Madge will like this one?" She puts out another necklace similar to Prim's but it's a bit fancier looking, it's silver circular necklace as well, but instead of a rose in the middle, it has a butterfly with golden stud eye.

"Wow, that's perfect for Madge!" Prim exclaims. "I think she'll be coming over today."

"Why don't we surprise her after lunch?" Katniss asks. "I miss her, too."

Prim nods her head enthusiastically. "Let's bring Rory, Vick and Posy. Posy loves her."

"I'm not surprised." Katniss laughs. "Is Mom here?"

"She's in the clinic, treating some patients, she'll be home for dinner," Gray answers. "Go freshen up, I'll prepare lunch."

The twenty-three year old nods and goes upstairs, closely followed by her sister. When they reach her room, Prim frowns at the picture by Katniss's dresser, it's of her, Katniss and Peeta. Beside it is a family photo, with their goat, Lady, and cat, Buttercup. On the other side is group photo of the Everdeens, Hawthornes, Peeta Mellark and Madge Undersee.

"I miss Peeta," Prim says.

Katniss pauses at what she's doing and closes her eyes. "I know, I do, too," she murmurs.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm not sure," she admits. "But I hope he is. Peeta's strong. He won't give up easily, he'll survive."

Prim nods her head and looks down at the necklace she's wearing.

"I'm going to ask Dad if he could make that necklace your protection amulet, the one you're using could be wearing out already. Do you think I should make Madge's, too?"

"And that mockingjay pin," Prim adds. "I can go and ask Dad now while you shower, lunch was ready before you arrived."

Katniss unhooks the pin from her jacket and hands it to Prim. "I'll see you downstairs."

Downstairs, Prim rushes to the kitchen and finds her father fixing the table. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey, little duck," he greets. "What's got you all excited?"

"Katniss said she wanted Madge's and my necklace to be turned into protection amulets, could you do it, please?" She hands him the necklaces and the mockingjay pin.

"Of course," Gray says as he nods. "Go prepare the table now, will you? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yes, Daddy," Prim replies, nodding her head.

"Mmm, I smell something good," Katniss announces as she walks down the stairs of her house. She had changed into sweats and a loose shirt, something she had missed while on the road, hunting, with Gale. "Bet you cooked it, Prim."

"Actually, Mom did," she answers, a small smile playing on her lips. "We just reheated it."

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Guess she's so happy to see me."

"Katniss," Gray warns. "She is, in fact, very excited to see you. She woke up quite early to prepare this since she knows she'll be coming home late, she gave us instructions on how to reheat it for you."

The brunette mumbles, "Okay, okay, you win." She sits on the chair nearest her sister and begins to put some steak on her plate. "Wow, I really missed homemade steak, steak outside is just too damn expensive."

"Tell me about it," her dad agrees, rolling his eyes. "That's why we only go out for steak during very, very, very special occasions," he states, causing his two daughters to laugh.

"Are we having dinner with Madge later?" Prim asks.

"If Dad doesn't mind," Katniss answers. She turns to the older man and tilts her head, "Are you okay with that, Dad?"

Gray shrugs. "Sure. Just make sure you come home before your mother goes to sleep, all right? I'm sure she's dying to see you."

* * *

"Gale Hawthorne! I've been dying to meet you!" someone shrieks from the living room.

The oldest Hawthorne brother has not yet finished greeting his parents when a redhead, middle-aged lady approached him. "I'm Grace Fisbey, a new neighbor in town. I live across from you with my husband. Oh, I knew it was the right thing to do to visit your parents today."

"Um…hello," he greets dumbly. He gives his parents a look and they give him back an apologetic one.

"Your parents tell me that you travel around the world with your best friend and cousin, Katniss Everdeen, am I correct? I visited her family a few days ago."

"Yeah, that's right. How do you do, Mrs. Fis…bey?"

She completely disregards his question. "You don't happen to have a girlfriend, do you, Gale? I have a niece coming here in a few days, she'll start working here, you might be interested."

"With what I do, there's really no time for that."

"Bummer." Mrs. Fisbey sighs and begins to chatter again. "Well, I wouldn't want to ruin your reunion. Visit me sometime, won't you? Bye now." She then leaves and disappears through the door of the other house.

"That was…weird," he says. "What was she doing here?"

"Don't mind it, son," Hazelle Hawthorne tells him. "Come in, come in, come in. I'll go call the others." She dashes for the stairs and calls her other children. "Rory! Vick! Posy! You're brother's here!"

Boone Hawthorne pats his son's back. "We're really glad you're back, Gale. You don't know how happy you've made us today."

"Hope I don't ruin your hopes, Dad," he replied. "Katniss and I are going back on the road. I'm not leaving her alone while she looks for Dough Boy."

The man sighs. "Yes, of course. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Any luck, though?"

Gale shakes his head. "No, none at all."

"Gale!" he hears his sister, Posy, squeal. "You're back!"

"Hi, Pose!" Gale greets. Even though his sister is already nine, he still had the energy, and height, to carry her on his hip. "How've you been?"

"Great! Did you bring me any souvenirs?"

"Sure, did," he answers. He puts her down and slings his bag down on the ground. "Here's a necklace for you, Pose." It's a golden chain that had a pendant shaped like a padlock and beside it is a daisy with the stem shaped like a key. "Sorry, I couldn't find any posies."

Posy gasped. "Wow, Gale! This is so pretty!"

Just as she was about to put it on, Gale snatches it back. "I still have to ask Dad to protect it, if you don't mind."

Posy nods. "Of course I don't mind. What did you get Madge?"

"Nothing," he responds, standing up.

"Nothing? Why not? She comes here almost every day! The four of us, and Prim, play all the time! I think she's secretly a princess!" she exclaims. "In fact, we're supposed to meet up with her later and play! She's really pretty! Don't you think so, Gale?"

Gale shakes his head. "I've got no time for that, Pose."

"But, Gale! Don't you miss her?"

"No, I don't."

The little girl pouts. "Well fine, if you don't wanna play with me and the princess later, I won't speak to you."

As much as Gale wanted to tell his sister that she's too old to play these kinds of games, he knew that, childish or not, she really wouldn't speak to him for awhile. "All right, fine, fine, we'll play." He rolls his sleeves up and rubs his face. _How do those three teenagers manage to keep up with this girl?_ He checks his bag again and asks, "Where are your brothers?"

"Gale!" he hears a deep voice. The older one looks up and sees his sixteen-year-old brother, Vick. "You're back!"

He nods and the two give each other a brotherly hug. "How've you been, Vick?"

"Good, really," the younger one answers. "Pippa finally said yes to me!"

"Oh, that's great!" Gale exclaims. And really, he is happy for him. Pippa Wellington is a girl Vick hadn't really been in good terms with ever, until two years ago when he realized that she had feelings for him and vice versa. "I'm happy for you, man."

"Thanks," Vick says with a huge smile. "Rory's coming down in awhile, he's talking to Maya."

Posy wrinkles her nose. "I don't like her. I like Prim more."

Vick nods in agreement. "We all do."

Hazelle sighs. "Why don't I go and prepare lunch, okay? I'm sure you'll all drop by Madge's place today, right, Gale?"

"Katniss wants to," he grumbles. "I don't." Then he sees Posy's glare. "I'm just gonna do this for Posy." His sister breaks into a grin.

Heavy footsteps descend the stairs and Gale smiles at his twenty-year-old brother. "Rory."

"Gale!" He grins and gives him a hug. "Are you staying here for good?"

Gale shakes his head. "I wish, but I'm not. Katniss and I still have to go on the road. Haven't found Mellark yet." He looks down at the bag he's holding then holds up two amulets. They had exotic shapes and he gave one each to his brothers. "I'll ask Dad to protect them first, though." He turns to Vick and shows him another necklace that looks a bit like Posy's except with a tree as the symbol. "Got this for Lucia," he mentions Vick's childhood and best friend, "I know she knows about Katniss and me."

"Whoa, thanks, Gale," Rory says. "These are really cool."

"What did you get Madge?" Vick asks.

Gale shoots him a glare. "I didn't get her anything."

Rory rolls his eyes. "Boo. You suck."

* * *

A knock came from the door and Posy dashed from the kitchen. "That must be Prim and Katniss! I'll get it!"

Hazelle chuckles and wipes the remaining plates. "Gale, are you ready?" she calls, hoping her voice would be carried upstairs.

"I'm coming," he replies as he goes down the stairs. "Vick, Rory! Don't make Posy wait!" He had changed into a pair of jeans and a gray shirt. "Posy, wait for us!"

Once everyone had left the household, the two families make their way to the Undersees' mansion. Gale grits his teeth with each step they take. Madge Undersee is the daughter of the mayor. She has everything he wishes he could give his baby sister.

"Madge thinks she's supposed to come by our house late in the afternoon," Posy explains to Gale. "She'll be so surprised when she sees us! She misses you two a lot!"

Gale shrugs but he gets a look from Katniss that tells him to behave.

Gale knows when they reach the mansion. The metal gates stood tall and proud, beside it were freshly painted bricks to cover the huge, white house inside it. Posy giggles and runs to the guard on duty. "Mr. Green!"

"Oh, Posy!" the middle aged man greets. "Miss Madge is probably with her mother, but be careful, okay? Don't wake Mrs. Undersee up."

"Is Mr. Undersee here, Mr. Green?" Prim asks.

"No, he's at the Justice Building as usual. He'll be home after supper," he answers with a smile. "I'm sure Miss Madge would love your company."

"Good," Katniss says, "because I miss her."

Mr. Green opens the gate and allows the family to enter.

The house looks even bigger inside than out. Inside, the house is adorned with ivory and fine china. There is a black, shiny piano by the patio, overlooking the garden. The floors are adorned with carpets and rugs; every part that could be stepped on seems to be covered. The curtains all look new while the glass shone that Gale could see his reflection clearly.

Posy, Vick, Rory and Prim seem to know their way around the gigantic place as they continue to greet the workers inside. Katniss had been here her fair share years back, when she, Peeta and Madge would play—but for Katniss, she'd be here to make sure they don't do anything rash. Gale had been here a lot, but he would never come in. He used to sell the family strawberries—Katniss suggested that he sell to the Undersees because Madge loves berries.

"Don't act too surprised, Gale," Katniss whispers, "they'll think you're some sort of newbie."

"I am one," he retorts.

He wasn't able to finish eye-touring the house when they reach a grand staircase that looks as if it goes on forever, and it did, to Gale at least; to the rest, they only when four floors. Being the mayor of the city, they had more than enough money to buy a house with lots of rooms. They didn't want to live in the obligated house for the mayor because Mrs. Undersee told them that they would have to move out again one day. Mr. Undersee, his wife and Madge owned the third floor, guest rooms were on the second and the fourth floor is restricted.

"Do you still not know what's on the fourth floor?" he asks his best friend.

"Not even Madge knows," she answers as they ascend the stairs.

Gale follows them upstairs hesitantly. "I'm surprised the kids aren't using the elevator," he mumbles.

Katniss silences him. "They don't know about that. This exercise is good for them."

* * *

Posy knocks excitedly on Madge's door. After a minute of not hearing or seeing any signs of the door being opened soon, the little girl knocks once more. Again, no answer. "Maybe she's sleeping," she says, already about to turn the knob.

"Posy, no!" Prim warns. "You're not allowed to do that."

"Are you looking for Miss Madge?" a maid passing by asks.

"Yes," Vick replies, "have you seen her?"

"She's in Mrs. Undersee's room. Come, I'll knock." She beckons for them to follow her and leads them to a room a few doors away. She knocks gently and they hear a faint voice tell her to come in. Opening the door slightly, she turns to them, smiles and walks away.

"Be quiet, Pose," Rory tells her, "Mrs. Undersee might be asleep."

The young Hawthorne nods and peeks through the door. "Princess?" After a few seconds, she lights up and nods then faces the others. "She's just going to say bye to her mother."

A minute later, Madge Undersee, still looking as lovely as ever, has stepped out of the room and greets Posy with a warm hug. "I'm surprised you came here, I was just about to get ready to go to your house."

"We have a surprise for you, Madge!" the girl exclaims.

"Really?"

"Really," Katniss repeats.

Madge looks up and becomes wide-eyed when she sees her best friend, standing in the flesh. "Katniss!" She runs to her and engulfs her in a tight hug. "Oh my God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," the brunette replies, pulling her in. "How have you been?"

"Just great," she answers. "As you can see, my playmates are these adorable children."

"We're not children," Rory and Vick mumble in unison. Prim giggles and Posy smiles at the acknowledgement.

Madge smiles at them then turns to her brunette friend. "How are you? How was your trip? Is everything okay? Did you two…" she begins to trail off, her face stiffening, "um…get hurt…or anything?"

If Katniss knew about Madge's almost slip up, she didn't show it. "I'm fine. The trip was okay. Yes, everything's all right. Gale and I didn't get hurt, whatsoever, at least, nothing serious."

Madge hugs her brunette friend again then turns to the tall, strong man beside her. "Hi, Gale."

"Undersee," he says with a nod. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"You don't really make an effort," she snorts then immediately wants to bite her tongue. She had just said that in front of his baby sister. "Sorry," she mumbles, half sincerely.

Before Gale can say anything, Katniss pulls out the necklace she had shown Prim earlier and hands it to Madge. "Here, we got you this from Harrisburg. Dad already put a protective charm around it so it's safe." Then she unhooks the mockingjay pin from her shirt and hands it to her as well. "Thanks. It's yours…for now." She knew the blonde would give it back to her when she and Gale leave again.

Madge grins and puts on the necklace. She takes the pin from the other girl's hand and pins it back. "Thank you, Katniss, for this wonderful gift, and how many times do I have to tell you that this pin is yours now. It'll give you good luck, really. Look at Aunt Maysilee."

Gale scoffs. "Good luck?"

Katniss throws him daggers before facing Madge again. "But, Madge—"

"It's yours, Katniss. Don't worry. I told Aunt Mays about it, she said she'll make another one for me."

"But this is the original!"

"But that's the one Peeta acknowledged when your first talked. Remember what he said? That it looks good on you." Madge fixes the pin and smiles. "It's yours, okay?"

Gale rolls his eyes. Prim sighs dreamily while the Hawthorne siblings have a small argument.

After a few seconds, Katniss finally smiles. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles again then turns to the younger ones. "So, what are our plans today?"

* * *

After an exhausting two hours of playing pretend—once again—a housemaid calls for them. "Snacks are served in the living room!"

Posy and Vick immediately run in while Rory and Prim follow, not too fast, not too slow. Katniss and Madge continue to talk while Gale watches them, mumbling about the big garden.

"So, aside from this, what do you do when we're…you know, on a trip?" Katniss asks once they settle down on the couch. The Hawthornes and Prim watch television. "Aside from playing with them?"

Madge blushes. "Well, remember that time you took me to the woods and taught me how to use the bow?" She waits for her friend to answer, she gets a nod. "I enjoyed it so I asked Dad to ask someone to make me a bow and a handful of arrows and tried it out. I practiced every day. I still do, actually. I receive a new box of arrows every weekend, I've got thousands now!"

Katniss's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind I steal your weapon."

"No, no, not at all." Katniss shakes her head. "You know Gale and I use Colts now, mostly. It's easier to conceal and use."

"I know, but, it is your weapon first…and…"

"Why don't you show me?"

"What?"

"Why don't you show me your aim? You practice every day, right? You must be good at it now."

"Maybe…"

"Show me. When we're done eating, show me."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2 - Home & Away - p2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except…hm…nothing yet here, I think.

**A.N.:** Hello! I am so sorry for the late update! But thank you so much for the support! To the anon reviewers, thank you so much! Sorry I can't answer privately. I will continue this here because you guys enjoyed it! Please forgive my delay in updating, though. Sorry for any mistakes in this!

**Notes (in case you get confused):**  
1. Gretel could be another nickname for Margaret arrival of nickname will be explained in another part  
2. Darius is not a Peacekeeper, instead, he's the son of the Head Peacekeeper, Johnston Cray. Johnston Cray is not Cray from the books, he's the brother. So that makes Darius the nephew of Head Peacekeeper Cray from the books.  
3. Delly Cartwright is Peeta's cousin.

* * *

**Previously**

_"Why don't you show me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why don't you show me your aim? You practice every day, right? You must be good at it now."_

_"Maybe…"_

_"Show me. When we're done eating, show me."_

_"Okay."_

* * *

**Episode 1 - **Home and Away (part 2)

It misses. It misses by a long shot.

At least, that's what Madge thinks before she opens her eyes. She sighs in relief when she sees an arrow pierced right on the big, red dot of the archery target. Posy and Prim cheer while Rory and Vick clap.

Knowing that two of the best archers are behind her, Madge had been nervous to show her skills. She knows she's good with the weapon but it still made her nervous that she'd be watched by Katniss and Gale. Mostly Gale. "W-well?" she dares to ask them. "It-it's not every day that it h-happens, honestly." She twists around, expecting the two to look anything but happy.

But Katniss does look happy and Gale looks surprised.

"Awesome shot!" Katniss exclaims. "Right, Gale?"

Gale still has not registered the fact that the rich girl was able to hit the bulls-eye from such a long distance. "Yeah…"

"Thanks," Madge says shyly.

"We could really use those skills while on the road," the brunette adds.

This time, Madge's smile widens. "Really?"

"You're not taking Madge with you!" Posy shouts as she runs to the older girl. "She's staying here with me, Vick, Rory and Prim! She won't leave us!"

"Of course not, Posy. Someone needs to take stay here and play pretend with you guys," Katniss says. She looks at Madge and gives her a small smile. "And it's too dangerous," she adds softly.

Posy hugs the blonde's hip with joy while Madge pats her back. "I'm not going anywhere, Pose," she tells her quietly. She sighs, wishing she _would_ be going somewhere with Gale and Katniss. "So, what do we do now?"

* * *

Posy hugs Madge one more time. "I wish I could see you again tomorrow, Madge."

The group has just finished eating dinner and the guests are saying their goodbyes to the host of the house.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon. You have to spend some family time since Gale's back, okay?"

"Why don't you join us?" she suggests. "I believe you're part of our family."

"No, Pose, I steal you way too much from them already, I can't steal you more," she says with a chuckle. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Madge, see you." She hugs her another time then runs off beside her brothers.

Katniss gives her a hug and doesn't let go for a long time. "I'm really glad that I was able to spend some time with you today. You don't know how much I missed you."

"I missed you so much, too, Katniss. I'm really sorry about Peeta."

"I'll find him soon, I promise. Not just for me, but for you, too." With another squeeze, Katniss says bye. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow, too, okay?"

Madge giggles. "All right, see you."

Gale walks past her and gives a nod. "Princess."

She frowns. "Gale."

* * *

**Later that evening**

In an old apartment in the other side of the district, a young lady unlocks her door and picks up the mail for the day. She grumbles and puts them on the counter. "Karen! You've been here all day and you haven't picked up the mail?" she questions. "What've you been doing?" She gets no response but ignores it when she sees the television in the living room on. "You didn't even turn off the TV! You are so paying for that."

She walks to her roommate's room and knocks. "Karen!" No answer. "Karen!" Getting frustrated, the lady grabs the spare key from the kitchen and unlocks the room. "Kar—" Her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open. When she finally registers the sight, she screams.

* * *

Because it was Mrs. Everdeen's payday, she decided to treat the family out in the fanciest restaurant they could afford.

Gray laughs loudly at Katniss's story. Prim and her sister want to shrink in their seats as everybody in the restaurant looks at their table. Their mother, Ida, tries to calm him down. "But it's hilarious! People wondering if they're lovers. Ha! They're like siblings! It's gross! Not to mention they're looking for her lost boyfriend."

"Dad, not so loud," Katniss says. "People are going to think you're crazy."

That only makes Gray laugh more. Ida shakes her head. "Really, Gray, stop it. Katniss already feels bad about it."

"Okay, okay," he starts, "I'll stop." He takes a sip of his drink and wipes his lips with a napkin before speaking again. "Have you been to District Two yet?"

Katniss shakes her head. "Gale says it's one of our next stops."

"You have to look for anything Wizard of Oz related, Katniss," Prim pleads. "You know how much I used to love that movie. Can you get me a replica of the ruby slippers?"

"Did you know that those slippers aren't really ruby," Gray interjects. "L. Frank Baum actually wrote that they were—"

"Silver. Yes, Dad, I know," Prim says with a giggle.

"I'm not sure if they sell them but sure, I'll try to find some," Katniss tells Prim.

"Once you get to District Two, call me," Gray instructs his daughter. "Are you planning on going to District Three and One?"

"I'm going everywhere, Dad," she replies.

Gray nods. "Have you tackled any Bloody Mary cases?"

"That's enough!" Ida demands as she slams her hands on the table. "This is a family reunion and I refuse to talk about this right now! I know this means a lot to you Katniss but for once in six months, can we _please_ have a regular family dinner?"

Katniss and Prim stay silent while Gray gives her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Ida."

She sighs. "I am tired of having to worry about Katniss when she's away, I don't want to hear about how she has an eighty percent chance of dying every day."

The table becomes quiet for a few minutes before a server arrives and asks if they need anything else.

Gray looks at his wife before turning to him. "I'd like to order a bottle of your finest wine, please."

"Right away, sir," the server replies then walks away.

"Really, Dad?" Prim wonders.

"Yes." Gray smiles and turns to his wife again. "I'd like us to have a proper family dinner."

* * *

The Hawthornes, instead of eating at a fancy restaurant like the Everdeens, stay at home to eat Hazelle's home cooked meals.

"Did you find a unicorn, Gale?" Posy asks him. Her smile has never left her face since her brother began to talk about what he had been doing while he was running around the nearby districts. "If you saw werewolves, I'm sure you saw some unicorns."

"Posy, unicorns aren't real," Vick says.

"But Gale saw werewolves in Eleven, and you said that they didn't exist!"

Vick narrows his eyes. "Did you see a unicorn, Gale?"

"Um…no…not yet, anyways," he answers. "But who knows what Katniss and I will see in the other districts. Probably District One will have something more…majestic than a werewolf."

"I'm sure Gale will find one!" Posy exclaims with determination.

Rory rolls his eyes. "So where are you going next?"

"Either Nine or Four. What do you think, Dad?"

"I'd go with Nine," Boone replies, "there are a lot of creepy things happening there."

"You're making your son go to a very dangerous place?" Hazelle asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it'll be an adventure," he tells her. "When Gray and I went to Nine, we had an awesome time."

"I want to go on the next one, Gale!" Rory exclaims. "Please?"

Gale shakes his head. "No, it's too dangerous."

"When can I go then?"

"Never." He looks him straight in the eye.

"Can I go on my own adventure?"

"No."

"Who's there to stop me?" Rory demands. "I'm twenty and I can do things I want!"

"Mom and Dad," Gale replies without pausing. "And you've got to stay and take care of Vick and Posy."

"I don't need any taking care of!" Vick retorts. "I'm sixteen! I can take care of myself."

He rolls his eyes. "Sure you can, kiddo." That makes Rory snicker.

"Gale loves me!" Posy says. "I'm sure he'll take me!"

"No, Posy." When he sees the young girl's reaction he immediately adds, "I love you, Pose, but I will not take you with me. It's too dangerous. _For all of you_." As much as he missed his family he never misses this conversation that happens all the time. "I'm doing this to help my best friend because she asked me. Dad and Mom wouldn't want any of you to follow in his or my footsteps, you got that?"

The younger siblings murmur in their seats.

"Who wants dessert?" Hazelle asks, trying to break the tension. "I made your favorite, Gale, strawberry strudel."

Gale punches the air. "Yes! I missed that."

A knock comes by the door and Mr. Hawthorne stands to get it. Everyone stays quiet to hear who it is. "Thom, Bristel! Come in! We are just about to have some strawberry strudel. You two have eaten dinner, haven't you?"

Moments later, Gale's other best friend, Thom, comes in. He sniffs the air and sighs. "I heard that there's strawberry strudel."

Vick waves at him. "Hi, Thom."

"Hey, Vick," he greets. "Enjoying your strudel?"

"You guys staying for dinner?" Rory asks.

"Of course! We wouldn't want to miss out on our _best friend_ in case he leaves the _next day_," Thom replies, then he turns to Gale, "You're not gonna do that to us again, are you?"

Gale laughs. "No, I don't think so." He stands up and gives the other boy a brotherly hug. "How have you been doing?"

"I'm working my way on a promotion," he tells him. "And! I've got some news I would like to share to the whole family."

"And what's that?" Gale asks as he makes his way over to Bristel. "Hey, Bris."

She hugs him tightly. "Gale. It's so good to see you again."

"What's your news, Thom?" Boone asks after setting two extra chairs. "It seems like good news."

"It is!" Thom answers with a huge grin. "Gale, give me back my wife."

Gale rolls his eyes before handing Bristel to his friend and sits back down on his chair. "So? What's the big news all about?"

Thom and Bristel have a little argument about who should say it before Thom turns back to the family. "Bris is pregnant!"

The Hawthorne family burst in happiness. Even though Thom and Bristel weren't related to them by blood, they always had been part of the family since they grew up with Gale. They would always come over to the house and the Hawthorne parents love it when children came over, it made them feel as if they were a big family. Thom's parents had separated when he was young and he lived with his father, but he was always out in the mines, and Bristel had been orphaned at the age of eight.

"Oh, Bristel!" Hazelle coos as she hugs her. "Congratulations! I'm finally gonna have a grandchild!"

"I'll need your help with all these baby stuff, I'm not familiar with any of it, just the basics," Bristel says with a nervous laugh.

"Ooh, me, too!" Posy raises her hand. "I want to help, too!"

"Of course you can, Pose." Bristel smiles her.

Thom clasps the younger Hawthorne boys' shoulders. "And since Gale won't be here most of the time, I'll need your help in taking care of them."

"You know I'll try to help you, right?" Gale asks, a little bit offended.

"I know," Thom says, looking up and grinning, "but sometimes, I'm going to need some help from people who are here, you know? Not to offend you, Gale, but you're not here very often anymore."

Gale doesn't counter. He smiles at his best friend and hopes for the best.

* * *

In the Undersee mansion, Madge sits alone in the big table. It's 9:00 in the evening and her father has not yet arrived. His soup's getting cold and even though she's had dinner with her friends, she still waits for him in the dining room. She's used to this, it happens almost every night. Sometimes, she'd eat beside her mother but that doesn't really help either. She offers the workers to eat with her but they don't feel comfortable eating in the Mayor's table and they wouldn't dare let her eat in their quarters.

"Miss Madge? Would you like some more iced tea?" the maid offers.

Madge looks up and gives her a smile. "Yes, please."

At exactly 9:30, the door opens and in comes Mayor Hayden Undersee looking exhausted as usual. He only looks up for a few seconds to greet his daughter with a smile. "Hi, Gretel."

She smiles. "Welcome home, Daddy." When she sees her father about to head upstairs, she immediately gets up and walks after him. "Daddy, you're soup has gone cold."

Hayden sighs as he walks to the elevator. "I'm afraid it has gone to waste, Madge. Tell Clarissa to bring me a sandwich and a mug of coffee to my study, will you, dear?"

Madge frowns once the elevator door closes. "Sure, Daddy." She walks to the kitchen and relays the message given by her father.

She's just about to watch some television in the living room when the phone rings. She waits until the person who picked it up calls for someone in case it's for her and not for her father. _Not like much people call me._ But she gets a surprise when the maid does call for her. She dashes for the phone and picks it up. "Hello?"

"Madge! Are you all right?" her Aunt Maysilee asks frantically.

"I'm all right," she answers calmly. "What's wrong?"

She sighs in relief. "Nothing. I just heard that a young lady was murdered, I'm not very sure where."

"Aunt Mays, you worry too much," the young blonde says with a chuckle. "Don't worry, nothing's happened to me."

"There's nothing wrong with fearing for someone's niece, Madge," Maysilee defends.

Madge brings the phone with her to the living room. "I wasn't able to watch the news yet, Auntie. I'll turn on the late evening one and call Darius to see if anything's happened."

"All right, keep in touch. I'll come and visit sometime, okay?"

"Why don't I come to visit?" she offers. "I'm sure Uncle Haymitch—"

"He's trying, Madge," she cuts her off, "and it's working."

"Sorry," Madge mumbles. "So I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, dear. Oh, and sweetie, tell Darius to keep his hands to himself or he'll have to face my shotgun, and I don't care that he's the Head Peacekeeper's son."

Madge laughs. "All right, Auntie. I'll tell him. Good night."

"Good night, Madge. Love you."

"Love you, too." She hangs up the phone and plops onto the couch. She wonders about the murders that her Aunt talked about and turns on the television. "Murder, huh?" She drops the telephone and fishes for her phone in her pocket. When she reaches it, she looks through her contacts and puts it by her ear. "Hi, Darius," she greets.

"Hey, sweetheart," Darius says. "What can I do you for?"

"Aunt Maysilee said there's been a murder somewhere here. Is that true?"

"'Fraid so, honey. In an apartment in Blue Goat Summit. It was on the news, Madgey," he tells her with a chuckle.

"I didn't get to watch. I'm turning on to the late evening news, will it be there?"

"Most probably. Dad went over there, said it was a bit freaky. So…I dunno what they're gonna do about it. Brutal." He sighs and shuffles around. "So, anything new?"

"Gale and Katniss came by," she replies.

"Oh, so they're back. And how was their adventure this time?"

"Still no Peeta, but they…might be getting there?"

"Uh-huh…oh, hold up." When Madge hears faint voices, she switches the channels, trying to look for something interesting to watch before the news. "Madge," she hears Darius come back, "you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"That was Dad, he said he's going to talk to your father tomorrow morning, I think you might wanna be there to find out what's happening," then he adds flirtatiously, "and I'll be there, too."

Madge giggles. "I'll be there, don't worry. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Hopefully you won't break your word, sweetheart," Darius responds, chuckling.

When the two put down their phones, Madge again begins to wonder about the murders.

When she was younger, she found a journal in her father's study. She leafed through it, thinking that it'd be a regular journal about his days at work or at home, maybe even some notes about her mother's well-being. Instead, she finds some disturbing and shocking pictures of things she didn't know about. Just some minutes later, her father had come in and he was very angry. She cried and said she just wanted to know what's in it.

Days later, Madge was watching the news with her father when she saw a familiar symbol. That was when her father stood up and made a phone call. Madge being Madge, she crept towards him and eavesdropped. She hadn't understood a lot of things but she did get that he was talking to her Uncle Haymitch.

Her dad left for the night and he hadn't returned until two days later. When she asked where he went off to, all he said was that she hadn't need to worry, he just visited Haymitch and some other friends.

She doesn't like it when people don't tell her what's happening, but she gets used to it with her father since was always coming and going. It was one factor that drove her mother to depression, that their family would never be complete with her always worrying for their safety. Madge always thought it was because her father is the mayor.

Later, when the news is finally on, the headliner is the murder in Blue Goat Summit. A girl in her twenties was murdered. Police believe it to be either suicide—the doors were locked and there was no sign of forced entry—or foul play by someone the victim knew. The roommate, Betty, said that she wasn't the type of person to commit suicide. Karen, the victim, was a happy person with everything going for her.

Madge frowns. _When that's the story, there's always something wrong. Foul play, maybe?_ Then she sees it. She's not sure what it is, but blood that's _supposed_ spattered to be around isn't. It's in the form of a…_star? _She can't wait until she gets to the Justice Building tomorrow.

* * *

"Good morning, Madge," Darius greets. "I'm surprised your dad allowed you to come."

"He doesn't know I'm here to talk to you." Madge is in the Justice Building's library when they meet up. "I doubt he'll allow me in when my father and yours talk, you'll have to take me out," she tells him.

"With my pleasure." He then holds up a technological contraption. "My dad has a mic with him, he knows _you_ should know something about it. He says we need all the help we can get."

"That's not very wise for him to think that, I'm sure Daddy wouldn't allow me to take part in this."

"That's why I'm here, to help you help us. We'll be needing Katniss and Gale as well, glad they came when they should," Darius tells her, nodding. "I'm afraid to tell you that their visit may not be a coincidence with the murders."

"_Murders_? There's more than one?"

"Dad wanted to lay low on the first two since we didn't find any major connections, but when they found out that the latest victim also attended the same high school as the first two, that would be too much of a coincidence, considering the fact that the first once lived near the school while the other didn't." Darius puts down his messenger bag and takes out some folders.

"So what are we looking for?" Madge asks as she peaks at each folder. "A serial killer?" _Or not._

"We're not very sure," he answers slowly. "We…don't know what we're dealing with."

"You're making it sound like it's not human," Madge says with a chuckle. She looks up at him and turns serious. Darius' eyes are not smiling like his mouth. "Oh." Of course she knows there _are_ supernatural stuff out there, that's what Gale and Katniss do. "So…does your dad know what's happening?"

"Probably, but won't really tell me. He says it's…confidential," then he chuckles, "my ass." Madge can't help but smile a little. "Haven't you always wanted to be part of an investigation?"

She nods enthusiastically. "Are you letting me in?"

"Yeah, why not? I think you've got some detective skills in you," Darius says, smiling.

Madge grins and looks through the files again. "Maybe we should ask Gale and Katniss to join us soon, they'll probably know a lot more of these than us."

"All right, call Katniss and we can arrange for a meeting." There's a buzzing sound and Darius puts the technological contraption on the table. "They're talking."

"Mayor Undersee, sir," Madge recognizes Darius' father, Johnston Cray, speaking. "There was another murder last night."

"I am aware of that, Johnston. What I am not aware of is what's happening."

"I don't quite follow, sir."

"You know what I'm talking about!" Hayden yells. "We took care of this sixteen years ago! Why is it happening again?"

Madge looks up at her friend. Darius just shrugs.

"I told Haymitch about this last night. I'm pretty sure Gray and Boone know about this if their children came home," he mumbles. "What else have you got?"

"They were all from the same school, sir. But so far, that's all we've got that connects them."

There's a pause before Madge's father speaks again. "Keep me updated."

"Yes, sir."

And the buzz is back. Darius turns it off before looking at the blonde girl. "Well…that was…informative."

"Yes it was!" Madge exclaims. "Uncle Haymitch knows something about this! So that means Aunt Maysilee does, too! And so does Mom! Even the Mr. Hawthorne and Mr. Everdeen! Your dad, Darius! They all know something's not right."

"Yes, Madge," Darius says, nodding slowly, "there's been three murders."

"No! I mean something out of the ordinary! Dad said _this_! Not _him_, not _her_, _this_."

"Maybe this will be too dangerous for you—"

"No!" Madge repeats. "I'm in this now, I won't sleep until we get this. I have to know what Daddy's hiding, Darius. What his connections are with the Hawthornes and Everdeens. What Mom, Aunt Mays and Uncle Haymitch have to do with this, or at least what they know! We can't turn back now, Darius."

Darius sighs. "All right, all right. I brought you in this, I'll take you out in one piece. Are you meeting up with the kids later?"

Madge shakes her head. "No, they're spending family time."

"Okay, we'll meet up later for lunch, maybe?"

"Door's always open for you," Madge tells him. She closes the folders and hands it back to the red-head man. "I'll see you later, Darius."

"See you, Madge."

* * *

Like every store in their district, there's a bell that would ring whenever someone comes in the shop. That was no exception to the Mellark's bakeshop. Delly Cartwright, Peeta's cousin, greets Madge with a grin. Delly began working in the bakeshop to help out her relatives. She and Madge are also friends, not as close as Madge and Darius but they've become very good friends over the past six months Peeta disappeared.

"How are the sales going today?" Madge asks.

"Just the usual," Delly replies, shrugging, "more people just come around in the mornings or during afternoon snacks."

"You should stop by the house sometime and we'll catch up with what's been happening. I heard you went out with Leroy again some nights ago." She smiles teasingly.

Delly blushes. "I was supposed to tell you when we'd catch up. How'd you find out?"

"My lips are sealed," Madge replies, laughing.

Delly laughs along. When they're both calm, she asks, "So what are you buying today?"

"I'll get two dozens of the choco-chip cookies and three of Darius's favorite cupcakes, I think he likes the blue frosting with peppermint."

The other blonde nods and begins to get bags for the order. "You've been spending a lot of time with Darius lately."

Madge begins to turn a bit red. "We're just friends. He's like an older brother to me."

"Yeah?" This time it's Delly who smiles teasingly. "And what will _Gale Hawthorne_ think when he finds out?"

And this time, Madge goes completely red. _Revenge._ "I d-doubt he'll let it come into mind."

Delly laughs. "Oh, Madge." She shakes her head and hands her the packages. "That'll be thirty-nine bucks, Madgey."

Madge hands her forty and tells her to keep the one dollar change. "I'll see you soon, Delly?"

"You know you will. Bye, Madge." Delly waves.

When Madge gets home, Mr. Green immediately tells her that she has visitors. Surprised, Madge jogs to the kitchen to keep the food and asks where her visitors are.

"They wanted a private room," one says. "So we let them in the conference."

"All right, thank you!" she calls as she runs to the second floor.

"Be careful, Miss Madge!" the same person shouts.

The young blonde stands outside the conference room and fixes her hair. After taking some breaths, she opens the door and grins when she sees her friends. "Oh, hello, Katniss, Gale. Aren't you supposed to be having family day?"

Katniss looks warily at Gale and then back at Madge. She's holding a journal, and she notices that Gale has one, too. The journals look awfully familiar. "Madge…"

Gale interrupts her, "We need to talk."

* * *

**A.N. 2:** And that is the end of chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and again, super sorry for the late update.

If you want to let me know what your thoughts are, the review box thing is right there :]

Sorry for putting too much characters in here. Most of them won't be seen again for awhile after this arc so I'll give them some screen time before they're to just being mentioned.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, I'm just not sure when it'll be, hehe. Oh! And during the last part of this "episode", I have an announcement, don't worry, it's positive! So stay tuned for that :]

On a lighter note, because I re-read too much GADGE stories, I conclude that Posy Hawthorne is the number one GADGE fan. :]


End file.
